


A Blur of Ceiling

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: KH2-Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cloud possibly doesn't have a problem.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	A Blur of Ceiling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphelion_orion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphelion_orion/gifts).



> July 1, 2006. 
> 
> ""May I request an SxC drabble?" - aphelion_orion"

Every time he went looking for Sephiroth, it seemed that Sephiroth found him, taunted him, teased him, and then vanished.

Made him want him.

Cloud sat against the wall in Ansem's study, trying to make sense of a book Leon had found for him - about how to deal with being the target of handsome evil gods. He couldn't quite imagine why Ansem had such a book, or how Leon had found it so quickly, but some of the information wasn't too difficult to absorb.

Turning a page, he suddenly knew that he wasn't alone.

Time to try one of the first tactics the book had suggested - giving the handsome evil god whatever he wanted in hopes that perhaps he might just go away afterward, especially if the desire was for some sort of sexual favor.

A few minutes later, catching the blur of the ceiling as he tried to keep his eyes open, seconds from what he could already imagine to be one of the best orgasms of his life, Cloud struck upon a new theory.

He'd been set up.

But he no longer cared.


End file.
